User talk:CelestialSpiritQueen
Welcome Hi, welcome to the CelestialSpiritQueen! Thanks for your edit to the File:MyStyle (5).jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 23:27, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Just copy and paste this code onto your page, { {YoutubePlayer |Top = 0 |PlaylistURL = embed/WhUgoaSNPmQ|Autoplay = 1 |Hide = 1} }. But make sure to change where it says WhUgoaSNPmQ to whatever the song's URL is on youtube. . But make sure to change where it says WhUgoaSNPmQ to whatever the song's URL is on youtube. And remove the spaces between the brackets. If you want it to autoplay, then change the 0 to a 1. The same goes for if you want it to be hidden Lady Komainu (talk) 02:01, July 21, 2015 (UTC)Lady Komainu Why sure, i'd love some help and don't worry about sounding mean to me, i take everything as if its a joke plus i get the oppurtunity to laugh at myself for screwing upKingshaun (talk) 21:22, August 25, 2015 (UTC) whoops, probably shoulda let you know how to get at me, huh? My kik username is kingshaun121 future story Hey there, I just wanted to let you know that I made the title page for the story that I want to write with the Toveri Alliance. It is called Shattered Dusk:Second Generation Arc, and I am basically thinking that it will play out like this: my guild will write the battles for when shattered dusk attacks Koma Inu, then I will write a chapter about calling the alliance together (I will message you to see how your character would respond, or you can go back and edit your characters dialogue after I am done writing), then each guild will have a team of wizards (up to 4) that will go to fight dragon slayers and the members of Shattered Dusk. You will most likely write your own battles with your guild members as a single chapter, and after that, I will collaberate with all the guild masters on how we want the story to end. Does that sound ok to you? I am not sure of the timeline on when it will start, but I will keep you updated.Lady Komainu (talk) 22:59, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, just call it "Ice Dragon Slayer Magic (CelestialSpiritQueen)" or something. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:41, September 12, 2015 (UTC) So it's been a long time coming, but we are probably going to start the toveri alliance story soon. I dont know if youve taken a look at the Shattered Dusk:Second Generation Arc page yet, but thats where we will be posting updated chapters on it. I do need to know what 4 mages you are going to send from your guild to take on 2 dragon slayers? You can include your guild master as one of your mages, and then pick a team of three if youd like. You can also pick which dragon slayers you would like to fight from the Shattered Dusk page, all are up for grabs except earth, poison, and iron. So let me know which ones you would like to fight, they will be first come first serve. Then you can write your battle story now, or ask me for more information on how the plot is going to be laid out. Can't wait to see what you do! Lady Komainu (talk) 04:09, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Toveri Alliance Called to Order Please read this over and write what your guild master would respond like. I want this to kind of be like a dialogue between all the members of the alliance on how we plan to take action against Shattered Dusk. Since multiple people will be editing this page, I will do my best to make it flow as best as possible, and add in short phrases to make it more cohesive. Let me know if you think I should add anything! Or feel free to edit my writing as well! Lady Komainu (talk) 04:01, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Last War Chapter Hello! So it looks like people are beginning to wrap up their chapters on the fight with the dragon slayers, so I was hoping to collab on the final chapter together! My plan for it is to have Samarra find her sister---escort test subjects outside compound---see Crowley, the old dark guild master, standing outside---alliance masters blast him away with combo attack---rune knights show up to take away bad guys and take test subject to Shojiro's family hospital---then some playful banter between the guild masters, maybe joke about a gmg together and end story. Any other ideas of how it should go? I will post the page as "Solace Deliverance", so feel free to go edit it as you see fit.Lady Komainu (talk) 01:22, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Alliance Meeting Hello there! So we are almost done with the final war chapter! That's so exciting! So as a member of the Toveri Alliance, I was hoping that we could all right a story about a meeting between the guild masters after the war, where we establish some rules of the Alliance. We can flush out the purpose for the alliance, if we want leaders of the alliance, what rules you must follow in order to be in the alliance, etc. I will post it on the page An Ordinance Must Be Enacted so you can all carry on the conversation as your guild master. I just think it would be a good idea to create more of a backbone to our alliance. You can bring up any ideas on the page!Lady Komainu (talk) 01:49, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Ohai. You should be one of my friends. :3 Bismarck-Chan (talk) 18:42, December 28, 2015 (UTC) :3 ! Bismarck-Chan (talk) 18:49, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Just put your name in brackets after the name of the article. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:12, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:52, February 16, 2016 (UTC) <3 <3 <3 <3 [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) tbh I've gotten a lot of work done offline for Souten... this may have turned out to be good for me, besides not having kik... [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) He could do more with metal make, and spells for that are pretty easy Cheribub. If you wanted to get dark on that shit give him Ferrokinesis, you've got my perms ;) I am working on an english essay. Getting that shit done as well as doing translations for Souten's spells.. ffs why doesn't translate work offline. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) wasn't that the plan, creepy ass scene where they collect Zara and Crowley's like "Mwahaha motherfucker. Go run back to your dumbass legal guild." Then Rayden finds her in the morning. (post time skip Hot Rayden mind you) and we do the scene with Jason and Kayden versus Zara and the vial then "I gotta go kick some ass." final two battles, then next rp with the poisoning and Shelbs. Btw, if you could get on wiki chat this would be easier :)))))) [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Answer Yes my dear cheribub you may <3 [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Babe xD want help redoing Nova and getting her ready to kick ass in the GMG? I'd be happy to help. I don't even care that I'm helping an enemy, it's more about helping my dear cheribub. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Crashing Wave Group RP I am creating a Crashing Wave Roleplay open to all of y'all on the GMG Team. It will be called We Could Be Champions: The Training of Crashing Wave (if the link is blue by the time you've seen this good.) Basically, the premise is that Silver and Ginto are presenting the Grand Magic Games participants to a training camp from hell. G Also another thing, Ginto is my upcoming character for Crashing Wave, he is going to be one of the two first S-Class (yes, two S-Class mages will be elected after Nova and I plan that ish out. Also, Yes I am automatically electing him: He is an illusion mage/moon magic mage. The reason he is helping Silver is that he's going to force participants to deal with unsavory illusions. Want to read his intro? An Angel, Skeleton, and Ghost Walk Into a Temple. He's the villain.. turned good.| Lastly, Good Luck Y'all Let's beat the shit out of those other guilds! (Don't hurt the Koma Inu folk too much) [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Cheribub, I am a stalker, that's how :P also I would probably, post on the bottom of my talk page, that'd be easier for me to find :P [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Aw babe :P Aight, I'll do that. Talk to me later? [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords)